


silent whispers

by khrysallis



Series: Drabble Dump [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing shares his secrets with Yifan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silent whispers

What intrigues Yifan the most is the Southern accent Yixing would slip into whenever he's happy or excited. It reminds Yifan fondly of Guangzhou, of _home_ , and he rather misses his family whom he hasn't seen in a while. No one ever speaks in the Southern dialect in Shanghai, only in thick Shanghainese with completely different vocabularies and pronunciations from the dialect Yifan's used to, and while he is proficient enough in Shanghainese, there are still times when Yifan would find himself terribly lost in the conversation, particularly when there are lapses of attention on his part. He even feels more at home when he hears other merchants conversing in English, a language that's incredibly foreign yet makes him feel more belonged than the thick curl of tongue around words that surround him on a daily basis in Shanghai. It's a good thing Yixing and Junmian would speak to him in the official Beijing dialect; at least Yifan doesn't feel alienated when he's with them. 

In fact, when Yixing lapses into the Southern accent in an increasing frequency to answer Yifan's questions, Yifan actually makes it a point to ask Yixing about it.

The look which Yixing gives him – wide eyes, slow blinks, mouth slightly agape in surprise – is utterly adorable. "Oh," Yixing gasps, when his brain finally catches on to the turn of events. "I didn't realise I'd been speaking with a Southern accent. I tend to get influenced easily by those whom I'm talking to." 

Yifan actually laughs. "It doesn't quite make sense, though, for you to possess such a thick Southern accent, even if you _are_ influenced by me. It's just not possible, and you've been living in Shanghai all your life." 

"Well, about that," Yixing begins, and from his peripheral vision, Yifan notices that Yixing's chewing on his bottom lip in hesitation. "I wasn't born in Shanghai." 

That new piece of information has Yifan stopping dead in his tracks, looking at Yixing questioningly. "What do you mean by that?" 

As with all the other times Yixing had talked about his past, he begins with a deep inhale to calm his nerves, eyes shut for a long moment and throat working to prepare himself for the inevitable. It's almost as though Yixing keeps forgetting Yifan wouldn't even think of judging him for his horrible past, but Yifan has long since learned to be patient with Yixing, letting Yixing take as much time as he needs to ready himself. Yifan would hate it himself, if others were to rush him through painful memories which are better left forgotten. And, despite Yifan's constant reassurance that Yixing doesn't have to talk about his past if it makes him uncomfortable, Yixing would always shake his head and put on a brave smile for Yifan, before telling him that _but I want you to know this, when no one else would_.

Somehow, it makes Yifan feel that he holds an important position in Yixing's life, to be privy to such massive secrets.


End file.
